No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos aquí con otra historia que se me ocurrió aunque no de inmediato, a petición de mi primo, Rafaelito, mmm si ya se es mayor que yo, pero como teníamos a otro primo que en paz descanse que también se llamaba Rafael, bueno a él todos lo conocemos como Rafaelito y yo soy para la familia Amelita porque mi mamá se llama Amelia

Aquí está la historia que me pediste que te escribiera primo

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 1

El señor Syaoran Li veía la ciudad que se extendía enfrente de la ventana de la sala de su casa

Una casa amplia… de dos plantas, de tres recamaras, sala, comedor, cocina, y cuarto de servicio

Era la casa que durante años había soñado con tener

Que llenaría con su familia… una familia como la de sus tíos, o primos, o sus padres

Syaoran pertenecía a una familia muy numerosa, con 6 tíos y tías con esposos y esposas y sus respectivos hijos, o sea un montón de primos hermanos de él

Simplemente en su casa él era el único hombre, pero sus 4 hermanas lo volvían loco

Su padre trabajaba en un banco, pero aparte había construido unas canchas de Squash para dedicarse a ellas cuando se retirada de su trabajo

Y bueno Syaoran era un gran deportista, claro que sería el colmo no practicarlo teniendo en su propia casa las canchas

Era un joven muy estudioso, no le gustaba tomar alcohol, ni fumar, era un hombre sano… era bien parecido y tenía a muchas mujeres tras de él

Y desde luego al igual que todos sus primos aspiraba a tener algún día una gran familia

Familia que pensó la iba a tener con Rica que bueno le gustaba… amor… lo que se llama amor por ella, realmente nunca lo había sentido… en realidad tenia a tantas mujeres de tras de él, que algo especial por alguna de ellas, no, nunca lo había sentido, pero pensó que quizás con el tiempo saliendo con Rica

Le gustaba y eso era una ventaja que tenía sobre todas las demás mujeres, una relación muy sería no la veía, pero bueno en ese momento era joven, 25 años, si no encontraba el amor con ella, pues podía seguir buscando

Sí su matrimonio hubiera sido como el de su prima Meiling

Su prima… quien lo iba a creer, cuando eran niños, Meiling decía que era su prometida y que cuando fueran grandes ellos se iban a casar

Cosas de niños, aunque a él le molestaba lo encimosa que era su prima Meiling y muchas veces pensaba mucho en que tenía que ir con sus papás a alguna reunión familiar porque ya sabía mínimo un gran beso por parte de su prima Meiling no se lo iba a perder y aunque con los años eso fue desapareciendo mientras era chica era algo que no podía evitar

Y la verdad se sorprendió cuando recibió la invitación para la boda de su prima Meiling, quien se veía realmente enamorada de su novio

Desde luego un evento familiar, pero como no tenía una relación muy formal con Rica se sorprendió cuando al avisarle que tenía que asistir a la boda de su prima, ella le dijo que estaba embarazada

Desde luego que no iba a permitir que un hijo suyo naciera fuera del matrimonio y en la boda de su prima Meiling entregaron las invitaciones para su boda, la cual sorprendió a todos porque una novia formal pues no le habían conocido

Pasaron los meses y nació su primer hijo, un niño hermoso, con ojos color miel como los de él

Estaba feliz de tener a un bebe entre sus brazos, era el niño más bonito del planeta entero

Aunque la relación que tenía con su esposa no era la mejor del mundo, al grado que no estaba seguro de que era en verdad su hijo

Pero ahora cargando a este hermoso bebé, desde luego no lo dudaba, y aunque no fuera su hijo él lo cuidaría con todo el amor que tenía para ofrecerle

Pero se sentía raro y triste a la vez, pues veía que su matrimonio no funcionaba como veía que funcionaban los de sus hermanas y primos

Él se sentía que su esposa estaba jugando con él y casi nunca quería ir con él a las reuniones familiares que se hacían, cada vez menos frecuentes porque ya muchos de sus primos y sus mismas hermanas ya se habían cambiado a vivir en otros estados, mientras muy poca familia quedaba viviendo en la ciudad

Pero su esposa muy rara vez lo acompañaba

Y su relación era cada vez peor, entre pleito y pleito sus relaciones íntimas, eran cada vez más escasas

¿Qué había pasado con su vida?

¿Con la familia que siempre había soñado?

Y desafortunadamente cuando empezó a entrar en una especie de rutina su relación por el bien de su hijo, su esposa le dijo que de nuevo estaba embarazada

Embarazo que a él le agrado pues pensó que con otro hijo su familia, o más bien su esposa iba a sentirse más feliz e iba a unir más a la familia

Pero se equivocó y durante todo el embarazo no había persona que se cruzara en el camino de su esposa que no se peleara con ella, ya fuera él mismo, o hasta su hijo, además de su suegra y su suegro o hermanos con todo el mundo se peleaba

Y por más cosas que todos le decían que no se enojara por el bien del bebé ella no quiso pensar en el bebé

"Ya había tenido uno que podía pasar"

En una ocasión que fue al doctor el doctor les dijo que sentía muy raro al bebé y que tenían que hacerle cesárea a la señora para no arriesgar la vida del bebé

Cesárea que solo sirvió para ver la realidad del pobre bebé

Un bebé realmente hermoso, aún más que su hermano mayor, pero nació sin el hueso del antebrazo derecho, sin el hueso de la pierna izquierda, le faltaban 8 centímetros de columna, y tenía un tumor en la espalda.

Los doctores le dieron 6 meses de vida, pero les dijeron que iba a sufrir mucho por su condición

Gracias a Dios solo vivió 3 meses, meses en los que todos le echaban a él la culpa por la malformación del niño… porque no quería a su esposa… por los pleitos que tenían y un sinfín de cosas hasta que su matrimonio termino en divorcio

Y solo puede ver a su hijo algunos días al año

Ya tiene 38 años, su hijo tenía una recamara en su casa, con juegos de video y computadora, y un sinfín de aparatos modernos, pero ya era algo mayor y aunque seguía viéndolo de vez en cuando ya no era como antes

Solo pensaba,

¿Qué iba a ser de su vida?

Aunque acababa de cambiar de trabajo

En el anterior le había ido muy bien… pero con eso de los problemas económicos a nivel mundial la compañía en donde trabajaba tuvo que recortar personal

Y bueno recortaron a mucha gente preparada, por que entre más preparada, mayor sueldo y bueno como tenían que ahorrar dinero y recortar sueldos, le habían dicho que si prefería una liquidación o trabajar por menos sueldo

Desde luego el prefirió que le dieran su liquidación y con eso y ahorros que tenía había comprado la casa

Y bueno a partir de mañana entraría a su nuevo trabajo

Sería el gerente de esta nueva compañía

A ver qué tal le iban a ir las cosas

Continuara:

Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo espero te guste primo, lo del bebé que menciono arriba, bueno cuando nació mi hijo, tenía 5 días de nacido cuando le dio ictericia, es una enfermedad que les da a los bebés prematuros por la falta de maduración del hígado, se ponen amarillos, me dijeron que lo tendrían bajo lámparas, si en unos días no se le quitaba, le iban a hacer una transfusión de sangre porque quería decir que estaba rechazando su sangre, la verdad yo estaba muy asustada, ver a un bebé tan chiquito y que lo tengan que internar

Pero cuando lo internaron el bebé que estaba en la cuna de al lado, tenía todo lo que mencione arriba, era un bebé precioso, de fotografía, pero saber que tan solo viviría unos meses, se siente uno muy raro

Mi hijo gracias a Dios con las lámparas estuvo bien, es el papá de mi nieta linda Danna Jimena.

Besos a Dios y a todos, ya saben los quiero mucho a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Viernes, 13 de abril del 2012 son las 11 de la mañana

Espero lean mi historia de Ilusión, 1,2, y 3

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 2

Sakura Kinomoto de 35 años esa noche veía las luces de la calle que se veían por la ventana de su pequeño departamento se podría decir su departamento era salita comedor cocinita, baño y una recamarita de 2 x 2, pero para ella sola estaba perfecto

¿Qué había pasado con su vida?

En realidad no tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado, su mamá había muerto de una rara enfermedad cuando ella tenía 3 años

Vivió y creció en Tomoeda, con su papá Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hermano Touya, quien era extremadamente protector con ella

Por lo mismo nunca había tenido novio hasta que por fin se hizo novia de un compañero de la universidad, Eriol Jiraguisawa.

Quien pensó que iba a adorar con todo su corazón

Lo conoció en la universidad, a mediados de la carrera y bueno era un chico realmente guapo y a pesar que supo que tuvo varias novias, se sorprendió cuando le pidió a ella que fuera su novia

Ella no era fea, a decir verdad era bonita, no despampanante como otras, pero si llamaba la atención de sus compañeros

Aunque no entendía porque nadie le pedía que fuera su novia

Aunque quizás tenía algo que ver su hermano que por lo menos una vez por semana la iba a recoger

Al principio se sintió la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra, porque el joven Eriol se fijara en ella y bueno aparentemente era una persona amable y tierna

Es más se enfrentó con su hermano para que les permitiera fueran novios y eso la hizo sentir que su relación iba más en serio

Y aparentemente así fue

Dejo de andar con otras mujeres y se podría decir que se dedicó a ella

Aunque se le hizo raro cuando después de 6 meses de relación le dijo que si querían seguir con su noviazgo que iba a tener que dejar de estudiar, porque ninguna esposa de él iba a tener estudios universitarios y que se sintiera más que las mujeres de su casa

Que ellos tenían dinero y que su esposa no iba a necesitar trabajar, entonces para que estudiaba

Ella le dijo que cuando le dijo a su papá que quería estudiar una carrera universitaria, él le puso como condición que si empezaba la tendría que terminar, aunque después no ejerciera

Así que en contra de su voluntad, termino sus estudios

Y si terminando sus estudios luego, luego se casó con Eriol

Al principio pensó que todo era de color de rosa, pero luego… bueno como se fueron a vivir a casa de los papás de Eriol, sus papás se metían en todas las cosas

Ella se sentía mal y quería irse a vivir a otro lado

Pero Eriol le decía que como se iban a ir a vivir a otro lado si cuando sus papás faltaran, bueno él se iba a quedar con la casa así que para que hacer tanto cambio

Pero sin darse cuenta, le empezó a limitar el trato con las demás personas, ya casi no veía ni a sus amigas, y amigos ni hablar, estos casi desde que se hicieron novios los dejo de tratar

Sakura se sentía rara, prácticamente se sentía la sirvienta de la casa de sus suegros

Pero bueno si así hacia feliz a Eriol se aguantaba

Hasta que empezaron a preguntarle que para cuando iban a ser abuelos

Ya tenían más de 8 meses de casados y que sabían que Eriol no se estaba cuidando, que qué le pasaba que todavía no encargaba un bebé

Que si ella no quería tener hijos, porque era la única explicación que ellos encontraban a que todavía no tuviera hijos

Desde luego eso sorprendió a Sakura y hablando con Eriol quedaron en ir a ver al doctor porque efectivamente Eriol no se estaba cuidando, pero ella tampoco, a pesar de todas las insinuaciones que le empezaron a hacer que ella no quería tener familia

Y empezaron en tratamientos, estudios y demás cosas pero el tiempo pasaba y por más no quedaba embarazada, es más hasta la inseminación artificial trataron y aun así no pudo quedar embarazada, pues a los pocos días perdía al bebé

Entre un tratamiento y otro, pasaron dos años más, hasta que le dijeron que en realidad la del problema era ella

Y desde ese momento su vida se volvió un infierno de tantos pleitos que tenía con su esposo

Hasta que un día Eriol le dijo que quería el divorcio porque su querida ya estaba embarazada y le daría un hijo cosa que ella no

Fue un periodo traumático para ella desde luego, y se sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido, para que ser mujer si no se puede dar la vida a un bebé y bueno tuvo que regresar a casa con su papá

Su papá desde luego que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le decía que no se preocupara que algún día iba a encontrar a un hombre muy especial que la iba a aceptar tal como era, con sus defectos y virtudes

Y lo bueno es que como termino su carrera no se le hizo tan difícil encontrar trabajo

Ahora era la subgerente de la compañía en que trabajaba, le iba muy bien

Tenía amigas y amigos, pero algo más formal desde luego que no quería por lo mal que le había ido en su matrimonio

Y bueno dudaba mucho que a sus 35 años, encontrara a alguien especial, pues ya habían pasado casi 10 años desde su divorcio

Si había habido pretendientes, dos de ellos mayores que ella y también divorciados, pero con hijos que la verdad le dejaban mucho que pensar de tener una relación más formal con ellos porque los hijos parecían plagas

Y niños, pues de vez en cuando sus sobrinos los hijos de Touya se iban a pasar algunos días con ella, así que mucha falta que le hicieran en realidad pues no

Por cierto, Eriol, se había casado con su amante, le había dados tres hijos, el hijo que esperaba y unos gemelos pero también se había divorciado

Es más ya se había vuelto a casar dos veces más y en todas con hijos, pero en todas se había divorciado

O sea contándola a ella ya llevaba 4 matrimonios, por lo menos con ella no había tenido hijos

Y qué bueno que se habían divorciado, porque viéndolo bien, pues el del problema pues era Eriol, pues en 13 años 4 matrimonios, pues eso estaba mal

Y se puede decir que con ella fue con la que estuvo más tiempo casada

Casi 3 años

Es más ya la había ido a buscar en algunas ocasiones, para ver si se volvían a casar, pues en realidad Sakura era su verdadero amor según él

Por eso se había divorciado tantas veces, por que buscaba a alguien como ella, el problema era que pues como no había tenido hijos, pero como él ya tenía, ahora no iban a tener ese problema

Claro que Sakura le decía que no… que ellos bien podían haber adoptado algún niño y formar una familia, pero que él no quiso, además que el vivir con sus papás era otro problema… que el necesitaba cortar el cordón umbilical de su mamá… para alguien de su edad y seguir viviendo con sus padres, era el colmo

Y a pesar de todo estaba contenta con su vida, tenía su departamento, a su papá, su hermano y su cuñada, y sus dos sobrinos, un niño y una niña, hermosos y traviesos, pero la querían mucho y ella también los adoraba

Aunque ya eran más bien jóvenes de 13 y 15 años, pero ella los veía como sus hijos ya que ella no pudo tenerlos

Pero dentro de todo se sentía contenta

Mañana llegaría un nuevo gerente

Con el anterior se llevaba muy bien, pero como su esposa se enfermo tuvo que cambiarse a vivir a otro país en donde se encontraban los tratamientos que la señora necesitaba

A decir verdad eran muy buenas amigas y no le deseaba ningún mal a nadie, así que bueno su jefe se tuvo que ir

¿A ver cómo le iba mañana con este nuevo gerente?

Continuara:

Viernes, 20 de abril de 2012 son las 10:45 de la mañana.

Tengo algunos días con el primer capítulo, pero no lo había podido subir así que los voy a subir los dos al mismo tiempo

Y yo creo que con el siguiente capítulo término con esta historia

Besos a todos, los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 3

Era lunes por la mañana, ya la mayoría de los trabajadores de la compañía habían llegado, desde luego una de las primeras en llegar fue Sakura Kinomoto

A pesar que siempre le costaba levantarse temprano, casi nunca había llegado tarde a nada, o sea la escuela, alguna cita y desde luego nunca había llegado tarde a su trabajo

Tenía cita con los dueños de la fábrica para recibir al licenciado que sería el nuevo gerente de la compañía

Había oído hablar muy bien de él, es más que había dejado su anterior trabajo, por recorte económico y que le habían dicho que si quería seguir en la empresa donde trabajaba, iba a ser con menos sueldo

Por lo que había renunciado

Pero que su desempeño en dicha compañía era excelente

La que iba a ser su oficina, estaba junto a la de ella

Estaban comunicadas por medio de una ventana amplia de cristal fijo, que se puede decir solo si se cerraban las cortinas de cada oficina, quedaban independientes, pero tanto él gerente la veía a ella, como ella podía ver al gerente

Con su anterior jefe, nunca hubo problema con las cortinas pues su relación de trabajo era excelente, se puede decir que las cortinas nada más estaban de adorno porque ninguno de los dos tenía secretos entre ellos ni nada que ocultar en el trabajo así que siempre estaban abiertas

A todo el mundo en la compañía les había dolido que su anterior gerente se tuviera que marchar por motivos personales, pero todos lo respetaban y admiraban

Desde luego que todos tenían la esperanza que el nuevo gerente fuera tan agradable y responsable como el anterior y desde luego según los rumores así parecía

Sakura sabía que el nuevo gerente no era casado, pero bueno eso a ella no le importaba, que todas las solteras de la compañía hicieran su intento por conquistarlo, pues en la solicitud de empleo venia que era soltero a sus 38 años y según le habían dicho los dueños no tenía ningún interés en el matrimonio y como todos sabían ella tampoco

"¿Seria?" ¿Le gustaría?, bueno a ella no le importaba a que sexo prefiriera con que trabajara bien era más que suficiente

Y si los dueños lo habían contratado ellos sabían de su capacidad en el trabajo

Así que por su parte iba a trabajar muy bien con él, porque la verdad no le gustaría ser acosada por nadie, ella no se iba a volver a casar y no necesitaba que viniera otra persona a interferir en su vida, así que qué bueno que a este licenciado tampoco le interesara el matrimonio

Por la foto que venía incluida en la solicitud de trabajo, se veía que era un hombre guapo, realmente guapo, para sus 38 años de edad, tenía casa propia, carro propio, supo toda la información contenida en la solicitud de empleo, a decir verdad, ella ayudo para escogerlo como el nuevo gerente de la compañía

Su currículum era impresionante, estudio en las mejores escuelas y desde que termino llevaba trabajando para la misma compañía, en la cual había ocupado varios puestos, hasta que llego a ser el gerente general de la compañía

De no ser por lo de bajarle el sueldo, hubiera seguido trabajando en esa compañía

O sea era un hombre fiel a su compañía de trabajo

Qué bueno para ellos porque no querían que la compañía se resintiera por el cambio de gerente y que durara poco tiempo y se fuera

A pesar que ella había sugerido a este licenciado como el nuevo gerente junto con otros tres que solicitaban el puesto, de varias solicitudes, en realidad ella no había hablado personalmente con él, sino fueron los dueños quienes entrevistaron a los candidatos

Aunque qué bueno que lo habían elegido a él, no lo conocía pero presentía que bajo su administración todos iban a trabajar muy bien

Desde luego que estaba nerviosa, todos estaban nerviosos y ella quería verse bien, realmente bien, desde luego que todos tenían uniformes, así que no tenía que batallar para elegir que ropa ponerse

Bueno todos los hombres tenían de uniforme, según en donde trabajaran, pantalones de mezclilla y playeras con el logo de la compañía, había quienes necesitaban más protección, por que manejaban materiales muy calientes, para esas personas bueno tenían uniformes especiales, de materiales no inflamables, aunque también con el logo de la compañía.

Pero si eran personas que trabajaban en atención a clientes, o en lo administrativo, todos tenían trajes con camisas y zapatos, también con el logo de la compañía, pero para las mujeres, bueno ella si podían elegir, entre usar pantalón o falda, de mezclilla para las obreras, que al igual que los hombres, aquellas que estaban en lugares peligrosos tenían trajes especiales

Pero en administración bueno tenían trajes sastres, de falda con camisa con logo de la compañía, al igual que sus sacos, desde luego sus zapatos, aunque ellas tenían la opción de usar pantalones, también de vestir, pero no era obligatorio llevar siempre falda o pantalón

Aunque a ella le gustaba más usar pantalones, ese día en particular quería causar buena impresión por eso se puso falda, todas las mujeres como se querían verse más femeninas, ese día sin ponerse de acuerdo todas habían llevado falda

Y bueno las mujeres que se tuvieron que cambiar a sus trajes especiales, pues no iban a poder enseñar pierna

Pero nadie quería causar una mala impresión al nuevo gerente

Desde luego había muchos caballeros que realmente se veían muy bien con sus uniformes

Y bueno había un color para cada día, el lunes le tocaba el blanco, martes azul marino, miércoles negro, jueves gris y los viernes todos podían ir vestidos como les gustara

Claro con excepción de la gente que usaba los trajes especiales, bueno también llegaban con la ropa que les gustaba, pero dentro se tenían que cambiar

Y ahora solo lo que faltaba era esperar a los dueños que iban a llegar con el nuevo gerente

Por su parte, Syaoran se había levantado antes de lo normal, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo lo iban a tratar en esta nueva compañía, siempre desde que salió de la escuela había trabajado en esta compañía de donde acababa de renunciar

A pesar que era una gran compañía, no sabía cómo lo iban a tratar en otra diferente, en la que trabajaba era del ramo de las medicinas y bueno sabía muchas cosas que aprendió a lo largo de los años

Pero ahora esta nueva compañía se dedicaba a elaborar los cepillos de dientes

Si… de todos tipos según le habían dicho, es más si no le habían informado mal, todos los cepillos de dientes del país, se hacían en esta fábrica, de todos los modelos tamañas y colores

Pero quería causar la mejor impresión de la que fuera capaz de trasmitir

Se metió a bañar, después se afeito, se puso colonia, y loción, y escogió un traje de los uniformes que le habían dado, el azul marino, tenía varios colores, gris, blanco, azul marino y desde luego negro.

En un principio había pensado en el traje color negro, pero no quería que la gente pensara que era una persona muy estricta, y el negro podía causar esa impresión

Así que se decidió por el azul marino corbata a juego, la camisa era azul celeste, que combinaba muy bien

Tenía que transmitir respeto, autoridad, pero no miedo, desayuno un yogurt y salió de su casa, arranco su carro y se dirigió a la fábrica

Al llegar a la entrada mostro su identificación que ya le habían hecho y le indicaron en donde podía estacionar su vehículo

Llego se estaciono y reviso que llevara en su portafolios todo lo que le habían pedido, bajo del auto y checo todos los autos estacionados en el estacionamiento, la mayoría eran de la compañía

Si le habían dicho que por ser él gerente tenía derecho a que la compañía le diera un auto para moverse

A su lado había un auto compacto muy bonito, aunque se veía femenino

- "¿Cómo un auto se podía ver femenino?" –Se preguntó

Vio que estaba muy bien cuidado, y que tenía ciertos adornos, como algún pequeño muñeco de peluche amarillo

¿Qué se suponía que era ese peluche? ¿Un tigre?

Tenía además una caja de pañuelos desechables, aunque era color rosa, ciertas cosas que lo diferenciaban de los demás autos, haciendo muy especial a la persona que estaba designado el auto

Nada más viendo el auto supo que era de una persona especial y sonrió

Si se podría decir algo de la persona dueña del auto por los cursos que había tomado era una persona muy amable y tierna, además de muy cuidadosa con su trabajo y responsable

- "Me gustaría conocer a la dueña" –pensó

Se dirigió a la entrada en donde vio que ya lo estaban esperando los dueños con algunos empleados de la compañía

- Buenos días, ¿llego tarde? –dijo Syaoran checando su reloj

- O no… llega temprano pero ya lo estábamos esperando –dijo el dueño

- Mire le queremos presentar a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, ella es la subgerente y va a ser su brazo derecho en el trabajo –dijo de nuevo el dueño

- Buenos días soy Syaoran Li –dijo Syaoran extendiéndole la mano para estrechar la mano de Sakura

Pero Sakura solo se le quedo viendo… en realidad era un hombre guapo… que dijo guapo guapísimo… era el hombre más guapo que había visto Sakura en su vida, en la foto que había visto de él en realidad se veía feo, no era fotogénico, nada fotogénico y de momento no supo que hacer

- ¿Le gusta lo que ve? Señorita –dijo Syaoran dejando su portafolios en el suelo y tomando con esa mano el brazo de Sakura para estrecharle la mano de Sakura con su otra mano

Sakura al escuchar su comentario se puso roja, que digo roja se puso rojísima casi purpura de la pena que le dio, mientras escuchaba la risa contenida de sus acompañantes

Continuara:

10:59 de la mañana del sábado, 5 de mayo del 2012.

No sé si pueda hoy mismo subir el capítulo gracias por sus comentarios

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 4

- ¿Le gusta lo que ve? Señorita –dijo Syaoran dejando su portafolios en el suelo y tomando con esa mano el brazo de Sakura para estrecharle la mano de Sakura con su otra mano

Sakura al escuchar su comentario se puso roja, que digo roja se puso rojísima casi purpura de la pena que le dio, mientras escuchaba la risa contenida de sus acompañantes

- Buenos días, soy Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Sakura en voz apenas audible

- Ya lo sé… me lo acaban de decir –dijo Syaoran sonriendo pero sin soltar su mano

Aunque Sakura la estaba jalando, pero como Syaoran tenía la mano apretando su mano, pero también agarrando con el otro brazo el brazo de Sakura no la dejaba soltarse, Sakura seguía purpura de la pena que sentía

- Ella es la señorita Rica Meller… ella va a ser su secretaria –dijo el dueño para tratar de ayudar a Sakura del enredo en donde estaba, tratando de aguantarse la risa

- Mucho gusto –dijo Syaoran

Haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza asía Rica pero no soltaba la mano de Sakura, la quería hacer rabiar, hasta que Sakura alcanzo a medio doblar las puntas de los dedos y le enterró las uñas en la mano y por fin la soltó

- "¿Quién se creía que era?" –pensó Sakura

- Ella es Kajo Mitsuki, es la secretaria de la señorita Kinomoto… cualquier duda si no se encuentra la señorita Kinomoto, a ellas se lo puede preguntar –dijo el dueño

- Gracias –dijo Syaoran

Haciendo otra inclinación hacia Kajo

Bajando su mano para disimular el dolor saco su pañuelo y se limpió la mano como si la tuviera sudada

- Si entramos le mostraremos todos los departamentos –dijo muy seria Sakura

- Adelante –dijo el dueño entrando el en edificio

Fueron enseñándole todos los departamentos y presentándoles al nuevo gerente al personal

Todo dentro de todo lo más normal que se podía porque Sakura tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe al susodicho nuevo gerente, que si bien ya no le dijo nada fuera de lo normal, de repente se le quedaba viendo con ojos muy penetrantes

Llego la hora del almuerzo y a diferencia de su costumbre, Sakura se fue a sentar con las secretarias, normalmente se sentaba junto con el gerente, tenían una mesa para el gerente, el subgerente, y los gerentes y subgerentes de las distintas oficinas, de que contaba la empresa

Pero en esta ocasión prefirió estar lo más lejos que podía, no se fue a sentar con los obreros, porque se notaría mucho el que no quería estar cerca del nuevo gerente, por eso se sentó con las secretarias, porque ya no sabía qué hacer

A todos los trataba con respeto e incluso amabilidad, pero a ella no… o sea que se creía, después de haber dado la vuelta en la compañía, fueron a sus oficinas en donde antes de que notara algo, ella entro en su oficina y cerro la cortina, si la veía cerrada desde un principio, no iba a preguntar porque estaba cerrada

Pero una vez a solas en su oficina, bueno la del gerente le tenía que preguntar

- Disculpe señorita Kinomoto ¿tienen un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la oficina o alguna de las secretarias? –dijo Syaoran

- Esta la enfermería, ¿se siente mal? si gusta lo puedo llevar –dijo Sakura alarmada

- No… no… es solo que necesito un curita –dijo Syaoran mostrándole la mano la cual tenía un ligero corte hecho por las uñas de Sakura

Sakura se puso de nuevo roja de la pena, abrió uno de los cajones de una de las estanterías y saco el botiquín que tenían en la oficina del gerente, a decir verdad había en todos los pisos botiquines para emergencias

Nunca se imaginó que ella provocaría alguna de esas emergencias

De mala gana abrió el botiquín saco el algodón, el alcohol y una curita para ponérsela en la herida

O sea, ya habían cerrado, si se le veía las marcas pero ya le estaba cicatrizando, o sea había pasado toda la mañana y no había dicho nada, porque se quejaba ahora

Sakura empapo un trozo de algodón con el alcohol y se lo pazo por toda las pequeñas marcas que según le quedaba, si tenía agua oxigenada, que para efectos curativos, era lo mismo, y si efectivamente seguía alguna abierta no le iba a doler, pero se tenía que aguantas… que latoso era

Le puso la curita y volvió a meter las cosas al botiquín

- Ho tenia agua oxigenada –dijo Syaoran tomando el frasco

- Si no duele no se cura –dijo Sakura quitándole el frasco y devolviéndolo al botiquín, guardándolo de nuevo

- Con su permiso… es hora de comer –dijo Sakura

Dando la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina

Syaoran solo se le quedo viendo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, nunca antes había tratado así a una mujer… pero nada más verla pensó en que quería estar con ella

O sea nunca le había pasado algo por el estilo… era algo sorprendente, ni él se entendía, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con lo furiosa que se ponía.

Ni con su exesposa se había divertido tanto viendo sus reacciones

A ver qué pasaba

Se dirigió al comedor, en el camino se encontró con otras personas que también iban para el comedor y para ir conociéndolas más a fondo entablo platica con varios de ellos

Cuando entraron en el comedor desde luego que a la primera que vio fue a la señorita Sakura, era tan hermosa que en donde se quisiera ocultar ella sobresalía de todas las mujeres

- En esta mesa nos sentamos los gerentes –dijo alguno de los otros gerentes

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Esta es la mesa de los gerentes y subgerentes, claro no es obligatorio que nos sentemos aquí, desde luego –dijo rápido el gerente al ver como miraba a la señorita Kinomoto

- En ese caso –dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a la mesa de las secretarias también

- Buenas tardes señoritas, me permiten sentarme aquí –dijo Syaoran retirando la silla que había al lado de Sakura desocupada

Sakura que tenía un bocado casi lo escupe de la sorpresa que se llevó que el susodicho nuevo gerente se sentara precisamente al lado de ella, empezó a toser y la secretaria que estaba a su otro lado le acerco un vaso con agua que tenía enfrente

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo Syaoran dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que no se siguiera ahogando

Desde luego que casi todas las compañeras se pararon para tratar de ayudarla

- Sabe… que usted necesita esto –y con un movimiento rápido de Syaoran le tomo la cara con sus dos manos y le soplo fuerte a la cara, cosa que la hizo dejar de toser

- ¿Qué hizo? –preguntaron varios

- Mi hijo cuando era pequeño y se empezaba a atragantar era una forma para que se des atragantará –respondió Syaoran

- ¿Es casado? –preguntaron varias

- Divorciado de más de 10 años y no pienso volverme a casar –dijo rápido Syaoran

- Menos mal –dijo Sakura sin pensar

- Dígale a su marido que no se preocupe por mí… que no estoy buscando esposa –dijo Syaoran

Conteniendo la sonrisa por las caras de tristeza de todas las chicas que estaban en la mesa

- Soy también divorciada… y la verdad no pretendo volver a casarme –dijo Sakura enojada

- ¿Le he pedido matrimonio? –pregunto Syaoran

Sakura se volvió a poner roja a más no poder pero ahora de coraje y agarro con fuerza su charola para levantarse e irse del lugar, mientras todos los veían

- Cálmese señorita… no es mi intención molestarla… vamos a comer en paz –dijo Syaoran

Poniendo una mano sobre un lado de la charola para que no la levantara

Sakura se volvió a sentar pero ya no dijo nada

Syaoran hizo algunas preguntas respecto al trabajo, que contestaron las secretarias, porque Sakura no iba a contestar nada

En la tarde se puede decir que todo transcurrió normal, los gerentes de los diferentes departamentos entraban y le informaban a Syaoran que era lo que hacían en ese departamento

Sakura desde luego estaba con él para ampliar o explicar más a fondo todo, ni modo, en contra de su voluntad tenía que dirigirle la palabra al nuevo gerente pero bueno era su trabajo y ella era una profesional así que lo iba a hacer

Ella era muy responsable

Pero algo llamo la atención de Syaoran

Y era que todos al entrar volteaban a ver la ventana que dividía las oficinas

Del lado se su oficina se veía que estaba abierta la cortina, pero del lado de la oficina de ella estaba cerrada

Pero ¿porque todos miraban la ventana?

Cuando llego la hora de salir, desde luego la primera en retirarse fue la señorita Sakura que desde luego como despedida le dijo

- Se le ofrece algo más –dijo Sakura ya con sus cosas en la mano

- No… gracias por hoy es todo –contesto Syaoran

- Por cierto… hay días en que debemos usar los uniformes, hoy tocaba el color blanco y mañana el azul… digo por si no se dio cuenta –dijo Sakura

Entregándole una nota con los colores del día que debía usarlos

- Gracias por la información… por cierto tiene muy buena pierna señorita –dijo Syaoran

A Sakura se le volvieron a subir los colores, no sabía si de pena, de rabia, de frustración, o de que… lo único que quería era desaparecer de la oficina

- Hasta mañana –dijo Sakura

Dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina y tomando el elevador que la conducía a su libertad

Syaoran solo la vio alejarse y las secretarias la vieron también alejarse sorprendidas

- Disculpen señoritas, les puedo preguntar algo –dijo Syaoran

- Lo que quiera –dijeron las dos dejando de juntar sus cosas

- He notado que todos al entrar a la oficina, ven la ventana que dividen las oficinas ¿Por qué? –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno… que quiere que le contestemos –dijo Rica

- ¿Por qué todos ven la ventana? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- La verdad señor, es porque esas cortinas nunca se cierran, en realidad están para darles privacidad a los dos… pero como la señorita Kinomoto se llevaba muy bien con el anterior gerente bueno nunca se cerraban… de ninguno de los dos lados aunque –dijo Kajo

- AAAA gracias por la información –dijo Syaoran

Dirigiéndose a la oficina de Sakura y abriendo la cortina

- Pero –dijeron las dos

- No creo que tenga que llevarme mal con la señorita Kinomoto ¿verdad? –dijo Syaoran

- No… es verdad… pero –volvieron a decir las dos sorprendidas

- Si tienen algún problema… dígale que fueron ordenes mías… hasta mañana señoritas –dijo Syaoran saliendo también de la oficina de Sakura, tomo su portafolios que había dejado sobre uno de los escritorios y salió

Continuara:

Hola a todos Mmm me preguntaron que si iba a poner un lemón… de Sakura y Syaoran, si han leído mis historias saben que yo no hago eso… así que solo imagínenselo

Y respecto a esta historia me preguntaron por qué no lo puse en categoría K pues son adultos

En realidad las categorías que vienen es para la historia en si… no para la edad de los protagonistas, según como piensen que es la historia, con escenas subidas de color, es para la edad que van a leer los lectores, en ese caso las muy atrevidas, bueno no las pueden leer los niños, y es la categoría en la que la pones

Como yo no uso ese tipo de escenas, pues no las pongo en otra categoría, así los personajes estén viejitos

Besos a todos, sobre todo a Dios

Los quiero mucho

Viernes, 18 de Mayo de 2012 son las 8 de la noche me puse de veras a escribir

Todo el día, me duelen mis deditos

Ojala mañana pueda subir las historias

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 5

Por: Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

Sakura llego a su departamento, aventó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre una silla, estaba cansada… muy cansada… ya no quería ni bañarse, pero pensó en que quizás un baño en la tina la ayudaría más a descansar

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el agua para llenar la tina… se empezó a quitar la ropa que llevaba, y boto los zapatos, se puso una bata y fue a sacar algo para cenar algo liguero, se preparó un té para tranquilizarse

¿Cómo un día que estaba lleno de expectativas todas buenas había cambiado tanto?

¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida?

Después del periodo tan difícil en que duro su divorcio, ya había entrado en un estado de equilibrio, correcto, si estaba sola, pero ella hacía con su vida lo que quería, no le rendía cuentas a nadie, se sentía muy bien llevando su vida como la llevaba… pero la verdad nunca pensó volver a sentirse tan rara en toda su vida frente a alguien más

Siempre le había gustado su vida como la llevaba, sin responsabilidades fuera del trabajo y el trabajo le encantaba así que tampoco tenía presiones en el trabajo

Así que sentirse presionada en el trabajo pues nunca hasta esta mañana

Desde que empezó a trabajar, había trabajado en la misma compañía y bueno conocía a todo el personal, al principio varios hombres trataron de coquetear con ella, pero estableciendo que no estaba interesada en el sexo opuesto, más que para ser amigos, había entrado en una rutina

Si una vez al mes varios compañeros del trabajo, solteros casi todos, se iban a alguna disco o un restaurante en grupo, todos sabían que el hecho de estar todos junto no iba a acarrear ninguna responsabilidad a nadie, solo era un tiempo para convivir

Todos eran compañeros, y solo se querían divertir juntos

A veces algunos tenían compromisos con sus familiares e invitaban a varia gente de la oficina, así que como no tener que hacer, o aburrirse pues no

Para ella su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba

Veía a su familia los fines de semana, los sobrinos la iban a visitar de vez en cuando, o sea su vida era perfecta

Pero no… tenía que aparecer ese tipo… tipo no… era un tipejo… bueno tipazo… si… tipazo porque era un tipazo aunque solo físicamente y solo vino a tambalear su vida perfecta

¿Por qué?

No podía creer que se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta viendo al nuevo gerente

Ella no quería conquistar a nadie, ni que la conquistaran, pero nunca pensó en que el nuevo gerente fuera tan guapo

Que coraje, que coraje estaba haciendo, como se le ocurrió quedarse viéndolo así

Y el muy sínico le dijo que no le había pedido matrimonio

O sea… ella solo le dijo que no quería casarse y la respuesta del muy sínico fue que él no le había pedido matrimonio

¿Quién se creía que era para rechazarla sin siquiera conocerla?

Matrimonio… si hubiera querido volverse a casar, ya se hubiera vuelto a casar… quien se creía este tipo que era… un tal por cual… eso era

Ella tenía varios pretendientes, si hubiera querido casarse ya lo hubiera hecho es más hasta su ex… quería volverse a casar con ella

¿Y en qué momento le pidió ella matrimonio?

O sea ella le dijo que no le interesaba el matrimonio y el muy sínico le dijo:

- Yo no le he pedido matrimonio

O sea ¿Quién se creía?

Lo bueno es que iba de color diferente a los demás… y bueno resaltaba… ¡y como resaltaba!

Pero mañana tendría que ir de azul de nuevo como lo indicaba los días de la semana… jojojojo como se vería con el traje que uso hoy… usándolo dos días seguidos

O sea ¿Quién se creía que era este tal por cuál?

Estaba enojada… muy enojada

Y el muy tonto ¿no se dio cuenta que no quería comer con él?

Y por último

"¡Qué bonita piernas tiene!"

Es un sínico… si un sínico

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Y con este pensamiento después de bañarse se fue a dormir

Y para su sorpresa se durmió enseguida, quizás estaba más cansada de lo que se imaginaba

Mientras Syaoran contemplaba la ciudad desde su casa, se sentía bien, contento, en la mañana estaba bastante nervioso por conocer a la gente del nuevo trabajo

Todos eran buenas personas, se sentía un ambiente agradable, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la señorita Kinomoto… era una joven bueno señora hermosa, se ve que tiene más de 30 años, pero a la vez se ve joven

Y todos la tiene en muy alta estima, como una persona muy responsable y que le gusta su trabajo

Pero no sabe qué fue lo que le paso con ella

Si era la mujer más hermosa de las que conoció hoy en la compañía, es más la más hermosa que había conocido en su vida

Y bueno el que ella prácticamente se hubiera quedado babeando al conocerlo le permitió burlarse de ella

No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, nunca en toda su vida se había burlado de alguien, bueno de sus amigos y compañeros de escuela y de trabajo pero hasta cierto límite, de broma nunca nada serio

Pero de una mujer nunca, le molestaba que alguno de sus compañeros o conocidos se burlaran o criticaran a alguna mujer

Y sin embargo hoy se había burlado de una mujer

No entendía cómo fue posible que se hubiera burlado de ella de esa manera

Claro que sirvió para romper los nervios del momento y bueno ella se prestó para ser el blanco de sus ataques

Que la verdad sin pensarlo salían solitos

No tenía idea de con qué facilidad se ponía de blanco, eso de atragantarse por que se sentó a su lado a comer que grosería

Lo bueno fue que estableció de inmediato que no quería casarse

Si quizás el haber dicho que él no le había pedido matrimonio, no era lo adecuado… pero la verdad se sorprendía con que habilidad se prestaba para blanco de sus comentarios

Ni hablar, no podía negarlo, fue un día divertido, entretenido y para rematar le tenía que comentar de sus piernas… pero ya había bromeado con ella todo el día que la dejara ir sin un comentario, no… tenía que decirle algo

Y la verdad cuando se fue a acostar se sentía extraño, pero tranquilo, se durmió de inmediato, y despertó de muy buen humor

Tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así

Vivo, que algo en la vida le inspiraba a vivir

No podía creer que la señorita Kinomoto le inspirara algo así, hace tiempo que se sentía que en su vida no había nada nuevo, desde el nacimiento de su hijo no se sentía tan animado, se sentía que hacia las cosas por hacerlas

Esto era un cambio y después de tomar algo de desayuno y arreglar la casa que la verdad solo era una manita de gato, pues como casi no estaba en ella, pues casi no se tiraba

Aparte que una señora venía a hacer la limpieza dos veces por semana y a cocinar cosas para que tuviera que cenar o desayunar

Se fue al trabajo contento con la seguridad de que volvería a ver a la señorita Kinomoto

Se estaba estacionando cuando la señorita Kinomoto se estaciono al lado de él

Tenía que a vérselo imaginado el auto era un auto muy femenino cómo no se lo imagino el día anterior, un auto femenino estacionado al lado del gerente, pues tenía que ser el del subgerente

Y con una sonrisa encantadora Syaoran saludo a la señorita Kinomoto.

Continuara:

Gracias por esperar esta continuación, la verdad me han pasado un montón de cosas, entre ellas mi marido me compro una laptop chiquita, parece un cuaderno pequeño, y estaba escribiendo en ella, un rollo por que escribía en ella y de repente se saltaba el cursor y ya no se entendía lo que escribía, desde luego eso me enojaba y me compro mi marido un tablero aparte porque rozo el mouse sin querer y eso hace que salte el cursor, y otras cosas el caso es que la semana pasada de repente ya no encendió

La llevamos a que la revisaran y me la cambiaron y pues toda la información que tenía incluido lo que llevaba de este capítulo lo perdí

Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que ponen mis diferentes historias entre sus favoritas, no puedo creerlo ya son 30 historias las que tengo

Y gracias a todos aquellos que además me ponen como una de sus autoras favoritas Siento muy bonito checar mis correos y ver sus mensajes

Los quiero mucho, besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves, 19 de julio de 2012

Las 8:15 de la noche

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 6

Por: Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

Y con una sonrisa encantadora Syaoran saludo a la señorita Kinomoto quien se acababa de bajar de su auto y lo estaba cerrando

- Buenos días Señorita Kinomoto –dijo Syaoran

- Buenos días Señor Li –contesto seria Sakura

Viéndolo y pensando "¿por qué tiene que verse tan guapo de blanco?"

- Hoy toca el uniforme azul –agrego Sakura

- Si no lo recuerda ayer vine de azul, lo único que hice fue intercambiar los colores de días ¿o quizás quería que viniera de nuevo de azul aunque ya estaba sucio el traje? –pregunto Syaoran con una enigmática sonrisa

- No… desde luego que no –contesto rápido Sakura

Aunque se puso roja porque prácticamente Syaoran parecía leerle la mente

- Y ¿por qué solo trae la mitad del uniforme? –Pregunto Syaoran

- ¿La mitad? si se fija estoy completamente vestida –protesto Sakura caminando hacia la entrada del edificio

- Bueno si… pero hoy viene con pantalón y ayer traía falda –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno eso es porque las mujeres tenemos la opción de usar falda o pantalones –contesto Sakura satisfecha de poder llevarle la contra

- Que lastima, tiene tan bonitas piernas para taparlas con un pantalón… que me imagino que como le dije que se veía bien, ya no va a volver a traer falda, pero no le voy a decir lo mismo de los pantalones porque es capaz que mañana pueda conseguirse un overol de las trabajadoras de la planta para ponérselo al fin y al cabo es parte del uniforme de las obreras con tal de llevarme la contraria –dijo Syaoran

Sakura solo se volvió a poner más roja porque si… ya había pensado eso

- No me imagine que fuera su auto… pero si… tiene la pinta de ser suyo –dijo Syaoran acercándose al auto

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura deteniendo su camino

- Es un Auto muy femenino… y con adornos infantiles me imagino que de sus hijos –dijo Syaoran

Refiriéndose al colgante de peluche que colgaba del espejo y algunos otros adornos infantiles aparte de los obvios objetos rosas que adornaban el auto

- No tengo hijos –dijo entre dientes Sakura apretando fuertemente los puños

- Aaaa una mujer moderna ¿y entonces los adornos infantiles? ¿Son de usted? Ya me parecía algo infantil –dijo Syaoran

- Son de mis sobrinos… para su información no puedo tener hijos, ese fue el motivo por el que me divorcie –dijo muy seria Sakura

Aun apretando los puños y tratando de contar ¡o sea del coraje que estaba haciendo ni siquiera podía contar!

- O disculpe… pero me llamo la atención ver un carro tan femenino –dijo Syaoran

- NO ES UN CARRO FEMENINO –grito Sakura

- Bueno por lo que se ve… es un auto como la mayoría que hay aquí… se podría decir que todos son iguales… pero no… este auto tiene un toque encantador –dijo Syaoran

Cosa que destanteo a Sakura

- ¿Encantador? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Si… está muy bien cuidado y se ve que su dueña es muy detallista, y lo cuida mucho, eso demuestra que es una persona muy responsable en su trabajo –dijo Syaoran

- Además psicólogo –dijo Sakura

- Pues si… un gerente tiene que saber algo de psicología para tratar a la gente… no estudie psicología… pero si he tomado varios cursos de personal… me imagino que usted también –dijo Syaoran

Alcanzando a agarrar del brazo a Sakura quien ya iba directo al auto para abrirlo y quitar los adornos que tenía

- ¿Qué cree que va a hacer? –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- QUITARLE LO FEMENINO –grito Sakura

- Vamos a entrar ya nos tardamos platicando se nos hace tarde –dijo Syaoran jalando del brazo a Sakura para entrar en el edificio administrativo

Entraron al edificio y el entrar juntos llamo la atención de varios de los empleados que también iban llegando

Pero ya adentro Syaoran soltó a Sakura quien al verse entrar arrastrada por el gerente para que no regresara al auto, se puso de nuevo de colores y apresuro el paso para llegar al elevador

El cual al abrirse y Sakura entrar por lógica entro junto con Syaoran, junto con algunas otras personas, que se fueron bajando en diferentes pisos

Y bueno Sakura y Syaoran fueron los últimos en bajar pues iban a la misma oficina

Sakura no dijo nada y entro en su oficina, se sentó y empezó a checar su agenda para ver qué era lo que tenía que hacer en el día

Vio que Syaoran sacaba su portafolios y también como revisaba algunas cosas, cuando checo que ella había cerrado la cortina para no verlo

Y se paró como resorte para cerrar de nuevo la cortina, seguro los encargados de limpieza habían abierto la cortina, como siempre estaban abiertas

Syaoran solo vio como cerraba la cortina pero no dijo nada

El día transcurrió con cierta calma dentro de todo pues Sakura nada más de estar cerca del nuevo gerente se tensaba y a la primera oportunidad escapaba a su oficina o de su lado

Syaoran trato de hablar con ella lo menos posible, aunque como era nuevo y aunque no le gustara a Sakura, ella era la subgerente y se tenía que apoyar en ella, ni hablar tenía que consultarla constantemente

Y cuando fue la hora de la comida, al entrar se fijó en donde estaba sentada Sakura y se fue a otra mesa o más bien, se volvió a sentar con las secretarias, pues Sakura se había sentado en la mesa que le habían dicho era para los gerentes y los subgerentes

Cosa que destanteo a Sakura

¿No sabía en qué mesa se tenía que sentar?

Pero no le dijo nada, Syaoran se veía bastante cómodo comiendo de nuevo en la mesa de las secretarias y desde luego que todas las secretarias estaban babeando por el nuevo gerente

Ya había anunciado que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse

Sí… lo sabía no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero bueno algún romance no dijo nada de no querer algún romance con alguien de la compañía

Sakura no dijo nada por lo menos podía comer tranquila

¿Podría?

Mmm no soportaba estar cerca del señor Li… pero le molestaba que la ignorara a ella… o sea todos querían estar cerca de ella

A pero no el nuevo gerente

Mejor para ella así se podría tranquilizar un rato, por lo menos mientras comía

Así pasaron dos semanas, en un tira y afloje

Sakura trataba de estar lo indispensable con el nuevo gerente

Y desde luego quito del auto todo lo que podría verse como femenino

Hasta los pañuelos desechables rosas

Que cambio por un rollo de papel de baño

Y a Syaoran le molestaba que cada vez que Sakura se acercaba a él, ella se tensara

O sea no le había dicho nada indebido, ni le había hecha nada indecoroso

¿Por qué siempre que se acercaba a él se tensaba?

Llego el viernes por fin y en la compañía solo se trabajaba el viernes hasta la una de la tarde, un horario muy cómodo para todos; después tenían sábado y domingo de descanso, ni hablar mejor trabajo no se podía conseguir

Pero este viernes en especial era para convivio de los trabajadores, podían ir todos los miembros de la compañía, pero por lo general solo iban los solteros, esas reuniones no tenían algún fin solo el de convivir todos los solteros

Nada de complicaciones, según le habían dicho, solo era para convivio de todos, por eso funcionaba muy bien la compañía

A decir verdad era un convivio que todos esperaban pues solo era una vez al mes

Le habían dado la dirección de la disco en donde se iban a reunir este mes

Y si no quiso llegar tan temprano, pero si vio el asombro en varios de los compañeros cuando llego y desde luego vio la cara de enfado de la señorita Kinomoto, que la verdad se veía muy bien con esa minifalda que llevaba y ese top que dejaba poco a la imaginación de alguien

Continuara:

Besos a todos, gracias por seguir mi historia

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

1:40 de la tarde del viernes 17 de agosto de 2012

Feliz cumpleaños a mi cuñado Fermín, a mi cuñado Daniel, a mi sobrino Ian, y mi vecina Mari, todos cumplen años en este mes.

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 7

Por: Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

Syaoran vio el asombro en varios de los compañeros cuando llego y desde luego vio la cara de enfado de la señorita Kinomoto, que la verdad se veía muy bien con esa minifalda que llevaba y ese top que dejaba poco a la imaginación de alguien

Todos lo saludaron con cortesía, a decir verdad nunca el anterior gerente había asistido a una de esas reuniones

Quizás por ser casado, asistía a todas las demás reuniones, pero a esas que solo se puede decir eran para los solteros pues no, por lo mismo nadie pensó que el nuevo gerente iba a asistir, aunque lo invitaron

- Me dijeron que era para solteros ¿o me equivoque? –pregunto Syaoran

- Desde luego que no jefe –dijo alguien ofreciéndole un asiento

Sakura le toco el brazo al compañero de al lado para que la sacara a bailar

Syaoran solo se le quedo viendo, no lo quería cerca de ella, pues bien no se iba a acercar a ella, había muchas chicas con las que bailar

Y dicho y hecho, bailo con muchas de las chicas que estaban ahí en la reunión de la disco y la verdad bailaba tan bien que prácticamente las chicas empezaron a hacer cola para bailar con él

Syaoran solo sonreía que todas quisieran bailar con él y bueno él podía complacerlas a todas, no tenía nada de malo bailar con ellas

Era una noche para disfrutar, para relajarse y no tenía que estar cerca de la subgerente para pasarla bien

Si tomaba algo entre baile y baile, pero como bailaba tanto, sudaba igual y pues nunca se le subió la bebida

Cosa que no se podría decir de la señorita Kinomoto, no es que estuviera contando cuantas bebidas ya había tomado y de cuantas mezclas diferentes, pero si ya se veía que estaba achispada, bastante achispada, pero como se prometió, no se iba a acercar a ella

Sakura por su parte trataba de no ver al gerente, que la verdad bailaba bastante bien y prácticamente ya había bailado con todas las mujeres que había en la disco… bueno quizás exageraba, pero si ya había bailado con todas las mujeres de la compañía que habían ido a la reunión… varias veces

Y solo le había dirigido un saludo a ella… o sea a ella Sakura Kinomoto, la estaba ignorando, la estaba evitando

¿Quién se creía?

Si ya había bailado varias veces

Bueno algunas veces con algunos de sus compañeros

Pero el gerente no le había pedido a ella que bailara con él

Si mejor porque le iba a decir que no

Claro solo le faltaba bailar con la escoba al gerente

Y se veía que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo

Y mientras ella podía tomar lo que quisiera

Aunque algunas de sus compañeras ya le habían dicho que estaba tomando mucho

Pero bueno, ella era una adulta y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y la prueba estaba en que nunca se había emborrachado en toda su vida

¿Que podría pasar si se emborrachaba por primera vez?

De vez en cuando le tocaba bailar cerca del gerente y mientras bailaba le daba uno que otro golpecito con el codo, para que le dijera algo, pero no… simplemente le sonreía pero no le decía nada

Qué corajes estaba haciendo

Pero peor para él… no iba a saber de lo que se perdía al no bailar con ella

O sea hasta le señora de la limpieza que fue ya había bailado con el gerente y la había ignorado a ella… a ella Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura abrió los ojos, la luz le lastimaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le pesaba horrores ¿En dónde estaba?

De repente sintió que estaba acostada junto a alguien, se puso pálida

Lo último que recordaba era estar bailando en la disco

¿Qué había pasado?

Giro rápido la cabeza para ver con quien dormía, pero el movimiento con el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tenía le provocaron nauseas que la hicieron enderezarse de la cama y buscar algo en donde vomitar

Qué bueno que al lado de la cama había una cubeta

La tomo y saco tolo lo que tenía en su estómago

De repente escucho que le hablaban

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Rica acercándose a ella

- Muy mal… gracias por traerme a tu casa… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Estabas bailando en la disco con Hernández le dabas algunos golpes al gerente con el codo, según tu muy disimuladamente pero yo te vi porque en ese momento el gerente estaba bailando con migo, habías bebido mucho, alguien te llamo giraste la cabeza muy rápido y perdiste el conocimiento –rica

- O sea que hasta me caí… con razón me duele todo el cuerpo –dijo Sakura

- Te duele el cuerpo por la borrachera y tanto que bailaste… pero no te caíste… el gerente tiene unos reflejos excelentes y te cacho –dijo Rica

- O sea que ahora le debo el no haberme permitido lastimarme –dijo Sakura

- Le debes más… estamos en su casa… a decir verdad en su recamara –dijo rica medio apenada

- ¿QQQQQQQQQuuuuuuééééééé? –grito Sakura levantándose de sopetón

Pero la cabeza le volvió a dar vueltas y cayó sobre la cama agarrándose muy fuerte la cabeza

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –dijo Sakura muy bajito sin soltarse la cabeza

- Ayer cuando el Licenciado alcanzó a sostenerte te saco de inmediato de la pista de baile, muchos te quisieron cargar desde luego, pero el licenciado no permitió que nadie se te acercara… pregunto si alguien sabía en donde vivías para llevarte a tu casa, pero le dijimos que vivías sola, que no te podíamos llevar a tu casa porque nadie te atendería, así fue que decidió traerte a su casa, pero para que nadie pensara mal me pidió a mí que viniera con ustedes para ayudarte en lo que necesitaras –dijo Rica

Extendiéndole una toalla para que se limpiara la cara, le sirvió un vaso de agua y le dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

- Tómatelas… me dijeron que eran muy buenas para la cruda y que las ibas a necesitar –dijo Rica

Sakura se sentía tan mal que tomo las pastillas de mala gana y se las tomo cuando se dio cuenta que traía puestos unos pans y una sudadera

- Espero que me hallas cambiado solo tú –dijo Sakura

- Fue fácil desvestirte… me costó más trabajo vestirte… y por cierto, cuando te desmayaste, al llegar a la mesa en donde estábamos, el gerente dio la orden para que te taparan con su suéter, para que nadie viera más de lo debido, y por más cosas que hicimos no te logramos hacer reaccionar hasta que se escuchó un ronquido, todos nos vimos entre si y entendimos que por más cosas que hiciéramos no te íbamos a despertar –dijo Rica

- Qué vergüenza –dijo Sakura toda pálida se sentía fatal

- El licenciado es muy atento, te acostó en el asiento trasero de su auto te tapo bien con su suéter, reviso tu bolso… tuvimos que hacerlo para sacar las llaves de tu auto y le dijo a Espino que trajera tu auto aquí –Dijo Rica

- O sea también el joven Espino ayudo –dijo Sakura

- El gerente no puede manejar dos autos al mismo tiempo… es más también lo invito a quedarse en la casa para que no pensaran mal de él –Rica

- Por lo menos solo son ustedes dos los enterados –dijo Sakura

- Bueno… en realidad fuimos todos, todos estuvimos al pendiente de lo que necesitaba el gerente para ayudarte a ti –dijo Rica

- Que pena… nunca nadie en la empresa se había emborrachado a ese grado –dijo Sakura

- Nunca –confirmo Rica

- El baño ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Sakura

- Es esta puerta –le indico Rica

- Me voy a bañar… ¿mi ropa? –Sakura

- Aquí esta… pero el licenciado dijo que te podías quedar con lo que te presto para que estuvieras más cómoda –dijo Rica

- Gracias –solo dijo Sakura

Mientras se bañaba Rica siguió platicando

- El licenciado es una persona muy atenta, anoche después de que te acostó en la cama, porque no permitió que Espino te cargara, él te bajo del auto y te trajo hasta esta cama, yo ayude abriendo puertas claro, salió y me dijo que iba a traer algo para que te cambiara, mientras yo te quite los zapatos y bueno trate de acomodarte algo el cabello para que no te vieras tan mal –dijo Rica

Sakura solo suspiro, los desfiguros que seguro hizo… o sea en su vida nunca se había emborrachado y la primera vez que se emborracha la rescata el hombre que la traía de cabeza o sea su mundo era perfecto

¿Por qué tenía que venir este tipo y ponerlo patas arriba?

Literalmente

Bueno no sabía, por lo que le acababa de contar Rica impío que callera tal cual haciendo un gran desfiguro

Qué vergüenza pero

¿Por qué la tuvo que rescatar ÉL?

- Cuando el licenciado se aseguró que estuvieras bien, me dijo que bajara para que cenáramos… o sea que detalle, regularmente después de la disco siempre vamos a cenar algo, ya sebes, pero como te tuvimos que traer, el pidió pizza para que cenáramos, a Espino le dijo que iba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, y creo él durmió en el del su hijo –dijo Rica

Sakura salió del baño y Rica entro también para ducharse, también a ella le había prestado un pans con sudadera así Sakura ya no se sintió tan mal, por lo menos las dos vestían algo por el estilo

Rica se terminó de bañar y ya vestida con su ropa doblada salieron las dos

Sakura vio la escalera frete a ella y escucho algo de música abajo

Ni hablar tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias que ella solita se busco

Continuara:

Espero les esté gustando, besos a Todos

Estoy leyendo Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de poderes, mis primeras dos historias que escribí, me imagino que ya todos las leyeron, ojala se animen para volver a leerla, la pueden encontrar fácil, si en lugar de marcar el nombre de la historia le dan al nombre de autor ahí la encuentran, aparecen en una página en donde están todas mis historias, me tarde más de 3 años escribiendo esas historia, me la plagiaron, se resolvió ese problema, y ahora ya hace más de 10 años que la escribí y no puedo creer que yo escribí todo eso

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

7:55 de la noche del 27 de agosto de 2012

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 8

Por: Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

Syaoran vio el asombro en varios de los compañeros cuando llego y desde luego vio la cara de enfado de la señorita Kinomoto, que la verdad se veía muy bien con esa minifalda que llevaba y ese top que dejaba poco a la imaginación

- Me dijeron que era para solteros ¿o me equivoque? –pregunto Syaoran

- Desde luego que no jefe –dijo alguien ofreciéndole un asiento

Syaoran vio como Sakura tocaba a su compañero para que la sacara a bailar, Syaoran saludo a la subgerente con una inclinación de cabeza que ella correspondió con otra inclinación de cabeza algo molesta

Bien si no quería que estuviera cerca de ella, que no se preocupara

Se puso a platicar con todos los que estaban en la mesa que a decir verdad era bastante grande, cuando noto que nadie salía a bailar, Sakura ya había vuelto y bailado con otro compañero, pero nadie de los demás lo querían dejar solo, claro que aunque se pararan casi todos él no se quedaba solo

Hasta que pensó tengo que bailar con alguien para que los demás quieran bailar y dicho y hecho

- Le gustaría bailar esta pieza con migo –le dijo Syaoran a su secretaria

- Desde luego –contesto Nakuru parándose de inmediato

Desde luego que ella acepto y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos que bailaba muy bien

No en balde era un gran bailarín, el nunca presumía de eso, pero cuando era joven fue a escuela de baile y tenía tanta facilidad que hasta participo en varios concursos de baile, y bueno bailaba de todo

Al grado que todas querían bailar con él

Al principio cuando regreso de bailar el primer baile, para que los demás bailaran, bueno funciono, porque si se empezaron a parar a bailar más parejas, pero se sorprendió cuando poco a poco le empezaron a pedir que si querían bailar con ellas

La verdad eso le dio risa, pero como sabía bailar y bailaba muy bien y le gustaba, no perdía nada con complacerlas y ni hablar hasta con mujeres del departamento de limpieza bailo

Claro ellas no le dijeron nada, pero como ya había bailado con muchas mujeres de todos los departamentos, qué más daba bailar también con ellas

Así que también les pidió a ellas que bailaran con él

Y la verdad con eso se ganó a todo el personal que todavía lo veía con cierto recelo por ser el nuevo y tener miedo de los cambios que fuera a hacer dentro de la compañía

Estaba cansado, desde que empezó a bailar no había parado y solo entre pieza y pieza tomaba algo, ya se había quitado el suéter que llevaba casi cuando empezó a bailar, aunque claro ya eran cerca de las 3 y media de la madrugada, pero la verdad se estaban divirtiendo todos y él tenía tiempo que no se divertía tanto que no le importo la hora

Lo que si llamo su atención fue que de vez en cuando y ya casi en las últimas pizas de baile cuando eran calmadas y le tocaba estar cerca de la señorita Kinomoto ella le daba algunos golpes con el codo

Al principio pensó que era por accidente, pero al rato de nuevo, eran golpes ligeros, no le lastimaban, pero ¿qué se traía entre manos?, ¿no se supone que no quería que le hablara?

Al principio bueno la vio, y la saludo, pero después como empezó a bailar la verdad se olvidó de ella, esa reunión era para distraerse, para divertirse

Pues bueno a divertirse y empezó a bailar

Nunca se imaginó que ya no lo iban a dejar descansar pero bueno que podía pasar si bailaba

Así convivía con todas y a la vez las mantenía alejadas, o sea bailo con todas las compañeras de la empresa que estaban ahí "menos la señorita Kinomoto" y todas estaban contentas, y a la vez nadie lo podía reclamar en exclusiva

Al principio no se fijó en la señorita Kinomoto, es más casi no se había fijado en ella hasta que empezó a darle esos pequeños golpes

O sea

¿No se supone que no quería que le hablara?

¿Quién la entendía?

En ese momento fue que se fijó que ya estaba pasadita de copas, la verdad no se había fijado cuanto estaba bebiendo y desde luego

¿Quién era él para medir su bebida?

Se supone que ella es adulta y responsable, aunque a decir verdad en los convivios se conocían otros aspectos de los trabajadores

La verdad nunca se imaginó que la señorita Kinomoto fuera una alcohólica

Pero bueno ella debe saber lo que hace

Y estaban bailando, que mal había en eso, él ya la veía que se meneaba muy raro y lento, y ahora ya abiertamente le daba de codazos al bailar cuando de repente oyó que alguien le hablo a la señorita y ella volteo a ver quién era

Cuando vio cómo iba cayendo

Desde luego él metió las manos para que no cayera y cargándola de inmediato salió de la pista con ella en brazos

¿Qué le había pasado?

Muchos desde luego que se ofrecieron para cargar a la señorita

Pero el no permitió que nadie ni siquiera la tocara

Desde luego varias de las compañeras trataban de reanimarla, Syaoran dio la orden para que la taparan con su suéter, para que no enseñara "más de lo debido"

Todos estaban muy preocupados de que no la podían volver en sí cuando de repente se escuchó un ligero ronquido, todos solo se le quedaron viendo

Estaba dormida, totalmente perdida, o sea que estaba más tomada de lo que él se imaginaba.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí sin saber qué hacer

- ¿Alguien sabe en donde vive? Hay que llevarla a su casa –dijo Syaoran

- Si sabemos… pero vive sola… si le pasa algo no hay quien vea por ella –dijo Rica

- La voy a llevar a mi casa… me puede acompañar señorita para que si se despierta la vea y no se vaya a asustar por no conocer en donde esta –dijo Syaoran firme

- Desde luego Licenciado –dijo Rica

- Usted también joven Espino nos va a acompañar… hay que llevarse el auto de la señorita, lo llevamos a mi casa y mañana vemos que hacemos –dijo Syaoran dándose la vuelta y saliendo con la señorita acurrucada en sus brazos

Medio recargo a la señorita Kinomoto en el auto para poder sacar sus llaves, se las entregó a rica y le pidió que abriera el auto

Coloco a la señorita Kinomoto con mucho cuidado en el asiento trasero y la tapo bien con el suéter

- Me permite el bolso de la señorita hay que sacar las llaves del auto –dijo a Rica quien llevaba las cosas de Sakura

- Desde luego –Rica entregando la bolsa

Syaoran abrió el bolso busco con la vista las llaves las saco y cerro de inmediato el bolso, no quería saber que tanto llevaba Sakura en su bolsa

No era un fisgón

- Sígame… los dos se van a quedar en mi casa… no quiero que la señorita piense que la traje a la fuerza a mi casa… no quiero ningún problema –dijo Syaoran entregándole las llaves a Espino

Llegaron a su casa, le dio las llaves a Rica y le dijo que fuera abriendo las puertas para él cargar a la joven

La casa tenía una cochera con puertas automáticas, así que con apretar el control remoto Syaoran abrió la cochera y metió el coche, al lado se estaciono Espino, con el coche de la señorita Kinomoto

Había una puerta que daba a la cocina de la cochera, así que Rica abrió la puerta mientras encendía luces así Syaoran cargando a Sakura la metió en la casa

Syaoran le iba diciendo a Rica por donde ir para que encendiera luces hasta que llegaron a su recamara y la acostó

- Permíteme un momento, te traigo algo para que la cambies –dijo Syaoran saliendo de su recamara

Rica se puso a medio acomodarle el cabello a Sakura y dejarla algo más presentable

Qué vergüenza estaba pasando con el Licenciado

Al rato regreso Syaoran con dos juegos de sudaderas y pans, de su hijo

- No sé si les quede… mi hijo es alto, tiene 15 años pero si no les queda pues les prestó algunos míos aunque esos les van a quedar grandes –dijo Syaoran

- No se preocupe… me arreglare con estos –contesto Rica

En eso se escucha un crujido del estómago de Rica quien se puso roja de la pena que le dio

- ¿Tiene hambre? –pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Normalmente siempre después de ir a la disco vamos a "cenar algo" aunque –contesto Rica toda sonrosada

- No se preocupe, cuando termine la espero abajo, voy a pedir algo, ¿le parece una pizza? –pregunto Syaoran

- Esta bien –dijo apenada Rica

- A ella… bueno no creo que sepamos nada de ella hasta mañana ¿verdad? –dijo Syaoran

- No… la cambio y bajo –dijo Rica sonrosada

Y ya sin decir nada salió y bajo para hacer el pedido de las pizzas

Hablo con Espino, de todo y nada en particular

Y se enteró que era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así a la señorita Kinomoto

Que era muy responsable y que más bien ella, era la que controlaba a todos para que no se sobrepasaran en nada, sobre todo en la bebida y si había problemas con algunos de los hombres, pero que ella los contralaba a todos

Sabía cómo tratar a la gente y que a todos sorprendió el que se haya caído de borracha

Si ya le habían dicho que estaba tomando mucho pero al grado de perder el conocimiento desde luego que a todos sorprendió

Espino se quedó en el cuarto de visitas, él se quedó en el cuarto de su hijo y bueno las jóvenes en su recamara

No sabía cómo sentirse, era la primera vez que tenía casa llena, nunca se imaginó que fuera bajo estas circunstancias pero le gusto tener gente en su casa

Al otro día se levantó temprano, era sábado, y venia la señora de la limpieza, la cual se sorprendió cuando le dijo que tenía visitas y que si les podía preparar algo para que todos almorzaran

Cuando se escuchó un grito, solo voltio a ver el techo… por lo menos Sakura ya se despertó ¿a ver qué pasaba?

Continuara:

Por fin termine, tengo toda la semana escribiendo… bueno por ratitos y hoy que dije la tengo que terminar, me lleve el susto de la vida cuando no encontré el folder completo con todos los capítulos, no sé qué tanto hice y lo encontré, pero no me aparece en donde lo quiero poner, me dice que tengo que cerrar todo para pasarlo, así que mejor termine este capítulo lo cierro y a ver si sí lo puedo cambiar, aparte como ya lo mencione, estoy leyendo algunas de mis historias, y ya pensé que puedo hacer para juntarlas, les voy a agregar una página con todas mis historia

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar y por favor pídale a Dios "que todo salga bien".

Viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 las 2 de la tarde

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 9

Por: Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

- Buenos días –saludo Sakura algo bajo

- Buenos días –Contesto Syaoran

- Buenos días –dijeron Rica y Espino quien al oír que salían de la recamara también salió de la que él estaba

- ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto Syaoran

- Fatal… me duele la cabeza horrores… gracias por rescatarme –dijo Sakura

- ¿Rescatarla? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… cometí una imprudencia… no sabía que uno se podía quedar dormido de borracho –dijo Sakura

- El término más correcto es caerse de borracho –dijo Espino

Sakura quería matar a Espino por su comentario echándole unos ojos de pistola

- Si… eso fue lo que paso –dijo Rica

- Gracias por rescatarme… ¿no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí? –volvió a decir Sakura

- Descuide… ya está preparado el almuerzo, ¿quieren almorzar? –dijo Syaoran

La señora que le ayudaba apareció con algunos moldes con algunos guisos

- Le ayudo –dijo Rica entrando a la cocina y empezando a buscar cosas para servir los almuerzos

- Su casa es muy bonita –dijo Espino

- Gracias –contesto Syaoran

Sakura vio todo lo que había encima de la mesa y se puso más pálida, no quería comer nada

- Los chilaquiles son muy buenos para las crudas –dijo la señora

- Pruébalos –dijo Syaoran abriendo una cerveza

- Es muy temprano para tomar –dijo Sakura

- No es para mí… es para usted –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Para mí? –se sorprendió Sakura

- Es para curársela… nunca había tenido una cruda ¿verdad? –sonrió Syaoran

- Una cerveza después de una buena borrachera es muy buena –dijo Espino

- Pero nada más una… porque si no se la vuelve a seguir –dijo la señora

Sakura vio la cerveza, la tomo y le dio un trago, todo sabe horrible después de una borrachera

Después de almorzar

- Bueno, creo que la llevamos a su casa y después los llevo a ustedes a sus casas –dijo Syaoran

- Yo me puedo ir a mi casa –protesto Sakura

- No lo voy a permitir… tiene una cara que no vaya a ser la de malas y tenga un accidente por manejar en tan malas condiciones –dijo Syaoran

- Si toma no maneje –dijo Rica

- Además todos estamos aquí para ayudarla –dijo Espino

- Como puede ver no va a estar solo con migo… además que no muerdo y si muerdo estoy vacunado –dijo Syaoran todos rieron

Sakura ya no dijo nada, se lo tenía merecido por no medirse con la bebida

Y así se fueron al departamento de Sakura, la dejaron en la entrada, le entregaron las llaves de su carro y Syaoran fue a llevar a su casa a los dos jóvenes

Cuando Syaoran regreso a su casa, ya la señora se había ido y la casa se veía vacía, todo en orden, nada fuera de su lugar

Subió a su recamara, se sentía raro, cansado, bueno estaba desvelado, su hijo no iba a ir, así que se acostó en su cama y encendió la tele para ver algo que lo distrajera

Pero una señorita daba vueltas en su cabeza, si por más no dejaba de pensar en la señorita Kinomoto.

Según lo que le platicaron Rica y Espino que ellos supieran nunca se había emborrachado, era muy responsable y siempre estaba viendo que nadie fuera a abusar del alcohol

¿Por qué se emborracharía?

Lo único diferente a todas las reuniones que habían tenido antes, a la que tuvieron ayer era él

O sea, él fue el causante de que la señorita Kinomoto se emborrachara, él no la obligo a tomar, pero el coraje que tenía que él estaba ahí fue lo que la hizo tomar de más

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido

Y empezó a soñar con una joven muy bonita, una joven que últimamente lo destanteaba con su actitud, una joven que cada vez que él se acercaba a ella se tensaba y la verdad eso le daba coraje mucho coraje

¿Por qué?

Está bien, quizás hizo mal en decirle "que si le gustaba lo que veía" cuando la conoció y la hizo apenar delante de sus compañeros y los dueños

Pero cómo le gustaría poder estar cerca de ella, se conformaba con que al acercarse él ella no se tensara, que pudiera ser compañeros de trabajo como debía ser

Poder ser amigos, más que amigos, poder tomarla de la mano, acercarla a él, que bien se sentía tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla y besarla y olía muy bien, como le gustaba como olía

Y empezaron a besarse, ese olor era muy agradable, olía muy bien y quería hacer más mucho más a esa joven que olía tan bien

En eso abre los ojos sobre saltado

Se había quedado dormido

¿Qué había pasado?

La joven no estaba ahí

¿Por qué olía a ella?

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se froto la cara con las manos, últimamente estaba soñando mucho con ella, pero no a olerla, solo que estuvieran cerca

¿Qué había pasado?

De repente comprendió lo que paso

Su almohada… su almohada olía a ella

Bastantes problemas tenía con tener que verla todos los días como para ahora olerla en su propia cama

Se levantó tomo las almohadas todo lo hecho al centro de la cama, saco las sabanas del colchón e hizo un gran envoltorio con la ropa de cama lo quito y lo hecho por las escaleras

Abrió bien las ventanas y cortinas para que se ventilara bien su recamara

Y se metió a bañar, menos mal que el baño no olía a ella

Salió del baño

Bajo se fue a revisar algunos pendientes a su despacho que tenía en la planta baja

Jugo juegos en la compu hasta que se dio cuenta que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo muy lento

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

De repente se quedó pensando en la señorita Kinomoto

¿Cómo estaría?

¿Habría comido algo?

Y sin pensarlo más tomo las llaves de su auto salió de su casa y tomo rumbo a casa de la señorita Kinomoto, haciendo una parada en un restaurante de comida china donde compro comida para llevar

Sakura estaba dormida, desde que entro a su departamento, tal cual iba se tumbó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida

De repente escucho que el timbre sonaba con insistencia, fue a contestar, su departamento estaba en el quinto piso y contesto el interfono para saber quién era

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Sakura

- El Licenciado Li –dijo Syaoran

Y Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar a su jefe

- Pase –dijo mientras apretaba el botón del portero para que se abriera la puerta

En eso vuelve a escuchar que tocan y vuelve a contestar

- Ya le dije que pase –insistió Sakura

- Si… gracias… pero no sé en donde vive –dijo Syaoran

- Disculpe es el quinto piso –dijo Sakura volviendo a apretar el botón de la puerta

- Gracias

Mientras llegaba el elevador Sakura fue al baño, se echó agua en la cara para despertar bien, se cepillo el cabello se pintó los labios de volada y se hizo chapitas y salió corriendo para recibir a su jefe

¿A qué habría ido?

Syaoran llego al piso, el elevador se abrió y Sakura que ya lo esperaba en la puerta de su departamento vio que su jefe llevaba en una mano una bolsa con cajitas y en la otra una bandera blanca

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Sakura

- Vengo en son de paz –dijo Syaoran

- Pase –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Syaoran entro al departamento y la verdad se sorprendió verlo tan chiquito

- Yo creo que mi departamento completo es del tamaño de su recamara –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Esta bonito –dijo Syaoran entregándole la bolsa que llevaba a Sakura

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Ya comió algo? –pregunto Syaoran

- La verdad me quede bien dormida y me acabo de despertar –dijo Sakura

- Bueno pues pensé que quizás se abría quedo dormida y que no habría comido nada… por eso le traigo esto… espero le guste la comida china –dijo Syaoran

En eso suena el estómago de Sakura

- Gracias –solo dijo Sakura poniéndose roja de la pena

- De nada –dijo Syaoran

Tomando de nuevo la bolsa y poniéndola encima de la mesa y empezando a sacar las cajitas

- Voy por platos –dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina y sacando de todo, vasos, platos, cubiertos, saleros

- No supe de qué refresco traerle, así que compre de varios –dijo Syaoran sacando varios refrescos diferentes

- Me gustan los de tamarindo –dijo Sakura

Syaoran vio los refrescos que llevo y no había ninguno de tamarindo

Sakura vio la cara de decepción que puso y sonrió

"¿El licenciado era tierno?"

- Esta bien este de Limón –dijo Sakura

- En realidad pues no se sus gustos –dijo Syaoran

- No se preocupe… me gustan todos los refrescos de sabor menos los de cola y los rojos –dijo Sakura

- Pero me acaba de decir que los de tamarindo –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno esos son mis preferidos, pero no los hay en cualquier lugar –sonrió Sakura

Empezando a servir los platos con la comida que Syaoran había llevado los dos se sentaron

Pero Syaoran vio con asombro como Sakura tomaba un limón que ella había sacado de su refrigerador y lo agregaba a su comida

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Echando limón a mi comida –dijo Sakura

Syaoran se le quedo viendo

- En verdad no se había fijado… yo a todo le pongo limón… si no hay limón… prácticamente no como –dijo Sakura

- Pero la he visto comer en el comedor de la empresa y nunca la he visto sacar limones –dijo Syaoran

Sakura se levanto fue por su bolso lo abrió y saco un pequeño bote parecido a un salero

- Limón en polvo… si ha visto que le hecho esto a mi comida ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura

Dándole el frasco a Syaoran

- Si… aunque pensé que a lo mejor era alguna medicina –dijo Syaoran

- No… limón… solo limón –dijo Sakura

Y bueno desde ese momento se empezaron a llevar muy bien Sakura y Syaoran

Continuara:

Hoy es sábado, 27 de octubre de 2012

Son las 3:50 de la tarde

Hoy festejamos el cumpleaños de mi sobrino mayor o ¿más chiquito? Bueno es que es el mayor de los hijos de mi cuñado Daniel, pero de los sobrinos ellos vienen a ser de los menores

Feliz cumpleaños amor, Eduardo Daniel

Me puse a escribir algunos capítulos de Ilusión 3 que ya tenía rato de no escribir y bueno volví a leer esta historia para volver a encarrilarme en las ideas, y resulta que en el capítulo 2 o 3, digo que el próximo capítulo a lo mejor era el último, o sea ya van 9 capítulos así que espero que este ya pronto cerca el final

Besos a todos y Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Mmm, le agregue algunas cosas

No puedo creer que Exista el Amor verdadero

Capítulo 10

Por: Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

Y bueno desde ese momento se empezaron a llevar muy bien Sakura y Syaoran

El lunes temprano cuando llego Sakura abrió la cortina y cuando Syaoran entro a su oficina y vio la cortina abierta sonrió, ya habían roto el hielo

Y Sakura se sorprendió al llegar al comedor y al servirse su comida le entregaron un platito con limones, es más, había una pequeña charola para las demás personas que quisieran limones para su comida

Y bueno empezaron a trabajar muy bien

Una tarde Sakura se sorprendió que mientras estaba trabajando llego su exmarido y como era costumbre empezó a atosigarla para que saliera con él

Sakura no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, ya no tardaba en llegar su hora de salida y él lo sabía

Y también sabía que Sakura no tenía que ir a ningún lado más que a su departamento pues era miércoles

Y por más que Sakura se negara, era capaz de seguirla a su departamento

Syaoran vio entrar a un señor al despacho de la señorita Kinomoto y le llamo la atención ver que se ponía tensa… muy tensa

Qué bueno que con él eso había desaparecido

Pero ¿quién era ese tipo que la ponía nerviosa?

Y pensó en algo, tomo sus cosas y salió

En eso se asomó Syaoran a la oficina de Sakura y le dijo:

- ¿Ya está lista para irnos señorita? –dijo Syaoran

Muy serio desde la puerta de la oficina con su portafolios en la mano

Sakura volteo a verlo destanteada

"¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?" Pensó Sakura

- No me diga que se le olvido la reunión con los Estrada –dijo Syaoran

- Es verdad… ¿Es hoy? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

Y guardando sus cosas en el escritorio lo más rápido que podía

- La espero abajo –solo dijo Syaoran dándose la vuelta y saliendo de los despachos para los elevadores

- ¿Te vas a ir? –protesto Eriol

- Acabas de escuchar… tenemos una reunión –dijo Sakura muy seria

- Pero ya casi es tu hora de salida –protesto Eriol

- Para los negocios no hay hora y además yo no tengo ningún compromiso con tigo –dijo Sakura

- Pero decidimos ir a cenar –protesto Eriol

- No… no decidimos… tu decidiste, pero como puedes ver estoy ocupada, nos vemos… o mejor no… olvídate de mí, me voy porque al licenciado no le gusta esperar –dijo Sakura

Tomando su saco, su portafolios y su bolsa y salió de su oficina

Saco a Eriol y la cerro con llave, comprobó que la oficina del licenciado estaba cerrada

Se despidió de las secretarias y salió corriendo también rumbo a los elevadores

Que por suerte uno estaba ahí se subió y marco la planta baja para que no lo alcanzara Eriol

- ¿Desea algo más? –pregunto Rica al señor Eriol

- A mí se me hace muy sospechosa esa salida –comento Eriol

- Aquí está la cita si la quiere verificar –dijo Nakuru

Enseñando la agenda de citas, Claro no dijo que la acababa de anotar desde luego

Sakura salió del edificio al estacionamiento donde la estaba esperando Syaoran

- ¿Hasta aquí está bien mi ayuda? ¿O necesita más? –pregunto Syaoran

- Gracias por rescatarme… pero necesito más… es capaz de salir en este momento y checar si me fui en mi auto y de aquí se va a ir a mi departamento –suspiro Sakura

- ¿Ya lo ha hecho antes? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… así que ya no me puedo negar cuando aparece y lo tengo que acompañar porque si no me arma un escándalo –dijo Sakura

- Si quiere me puede acompañar, es cumpleaños de una de mis tías y me esperan a cenar –dijo Syaoran

- ¿No es molestia? –pregunto Sakura

- No… ninguna, sirve que se distrae –dijo Syaoran

Abriendo la puerta de su automóvil

- ¿Nos vamos en su auto? –pregunto Sakura

- No acaba de decir que baja a ver si esta su auto, si no lo ve va a su departamento a buscarla, si nos vamos en el mío, después la llevo a su casa y mañana paso a recogerla –dijo Syaoran

Sin ver algún problema

Sakura se sube, Syaoran también y arranca el auto y van saliendo cuando ven a Eriol salir del edificio, Sakura le dice adiós con la mano y Eriol se queda sorprendido

- ¿En verdad tienen una junta a estas horas? –dijo Eriol

- Pues si… y para que llevan dos autos si van al mismo lugar –dijo Rica que también iba saliendo junto con Nakuru y otros compañeros

En el auto Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿Y por cierto? si no es indiscreción ¿Quién es ese tipo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es mi exmarido –dijo Sakura

- Su ex… si es su ex ¿por qué la sigue buscando? –pregunto Syaoran

- No se… me imagino que por qué no ha encontrado lo que tenía con migo en otras mujeres –contesto Sakura

- ¿Otras mujeres? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… aunque le parezca extraño es cuatro veces divorciado –dijo Sakura

- Si con ninguna ha tenido hijos, usted no es la del problema –dijo Syaoran

- Mmm que quiere que le diga, eso fue por lo que nos divorciamos nosotros, no sé cuáles fueron los problemas con las otras señoras, porque con ellas si tuvo hijos tiene creo que cinco o seis hijos, la verdad no me interesa –dijo Sakura seria y agrego

- ¿A usted no lo molesta su esposa? –pregunto Sakura

- Exesposa… y no… como le doy más de lo que me dijeron que le diera para la manutención de mi hijo, no –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y no la ve? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… a veces cuando voy por mi hijo, pero ya se volvió a casar, así que ya no le intereso, aunque tuvimos muchos problemas porque tuvimos un hijo que nació mal y muro a los pocos meses de que nació –dijo Syaoran

- O disculpe, no quise entrometerme en su vida –dijo Sakura

- No se entromete, es importante que sepa porque no quiero volver a casarme y no tener más hijos –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno yo no puedo tener hijos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Le estoy pidiendo matrimonio? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Va a empezar de nuevo? –protesto Sakura

- Es que no sé porque tiene una facilidad para ponerse de blanco de mis bromas, que bueno no hay que desperdiciar la ocasión –sonrió Syaoran

Sakura solo se le quedo viendo y meneo la cabeza negativamente pero sonrió

Llegaron a la reunión y todos la trataron como si la conocieran de toda la vida

Y desde luego les dijeron que ahí tenían que olvidarse de hablarse de usted o licenciados, no estaban en la oficina, estaban entre familia, y aunque se sentían extraños se empezaron a tratar por sus nombres

Y cuál fue la sorpresa para Syaoran cuando ya se iban cuando le informaron que Sakura estaba invitada a nadar el siguiente fin de semana en la reunión familiar para que toda la familia la conociera

Y así empezaron a ir los dos a reuniones familiares en las dos familias

Sin darse cuenta se empezaron a entender muy bien y prácticamente se leían la mente cuando necesitaban algo

Un año paso y cuando fueron las vacaciones de la compañía, pues se dejaron de ver por una semana, semana que los dos se extrañaron muchísimo

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, le daba pena hablarle al licenciado, bueno Syaoran sin algún motivo para hablarle

Se sentía extraña muy extraña al desear estar con él, porque a pesar que ya había decidido no volver a casarse, si Syaoran le pidiera matrimonio, no lo dudaría

Aunque sabía que eso era imposible, porque muchas veces Syaoran le había dicho que no se quería casar y bueno también él sabía que ella no se quería casar

Pero que podía hacer, nada solo extrañarlo, si con locura y desear que las vacaciones terminaran

A Syaoran también le pasaba algo por el estilo, extrañaba mucho a Sakura, no podía creer que se hubiera convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida, si desde que la conoció supo que era una persona especial, muy especial

Es más le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes con alguna mujer, y la extrañaba y la verdad no estaba dispuesto a solo volver a verla durante el trabajo, quería más, mucho más

Y cual fue la sorpresa para todos cuando al regresar de las vacaciones Sakura y Syaoran se encontraron en el estacionamiento de la empresa

Sakura lo vio llegar casi al mismo tiempo que ella, estaciono su auto y bajándose Syaoran la abrazo y la beso

Ahí en frente de todos, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, estaba sorprendida, confundida, pero a pesar que empezó a forcejear para que Syaoran la soltara Syaoran no dejaba de besarla hasta que Sakura cedió y se abrazaron con pasión

Y hubieran seguido así si no fuera porque todos los empleados que estaban llegando y siendo testigos del espectáculo empezaron a aplaudir y gritar echando porras a la pareja

Syaoran dejo de besarla pero no aflojo el abrazo

- ¿Te casas con migo Sakura? –dijo con una tierna mirada

- Si –contesto Sakura sonriendo también

Y bueno se casaron relativamente rápido

Y aunque no tenían hijos, pues cuando se juntaban el hijo de Syaoran y los sobrinos de Sakura era un gran alboroto en la casa

Si… Syaoran no podía creer que algún día su casa estuviera tan llena como la de sus papás, sus tíos o primos

Y menos podían creer que él y ella encontrarían algún día el amor verdadero

FIN

Aquí el final de esta historia que yo pensé iba a ser más chica

Espero les guste

Besos a todos y gracias por leer mis historias

Primo aquí tienes la historia que me pediste

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Viernes, 9 de noviembre de 2012 son las 7:20 de la noche

Dios que todo salga bien

Y bueno aumente algunas cosas, porque como saben, tengo la compu mal, un virus y como ahora estoy sola hasta que la mandemos arreglar, tengo que subir prácticamente lo que escribo el mismo día antes de apagar la compu para no perder lo que escribo, por eso lo subí y mientras dormía se me ocurrió agregarle algunas cosas, lo que paso con Sakura y Syaoran en las vacaciones

Besos a todos, los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 24 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


End file.
